1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to lighting displays or message boards and, more particularly, relates to a sectional electronic alpha-numeric light display system which incorporates modular assemblies which is easily and readily installed and maintained by the provision of quick and easy access to the internally located components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art sign displays were not always designed from the standpoint of easily and readily accomplished installation or maintenance and, at best, ready access was often considered late in the execution of the design. Access often was provided either from the back side or the front side of the sign and then required that a generous number of fasteners, such as screws, nuts, bolts, clips or the like be laboriously removed for separation of layered components and to disassemble the sign for access to the other internal components such as illuminating devices such as incandescent lights or LED's, circuit boards, power supplies or other such devices. Often displays of larger sizes required that entire large, unwieldy and expansive surrounding frontal framework members be removed to gain access to a small portion of the display, thus requiring the use of extra personnel. Large frontally located screen mesh in front of LED character blocks often proved difficult to properly stretch, to manage, to place and to orient without screen mesh distortion, thus hampering visual acuity. Excessive bulkiness also created a symmetry problem between adjacent LED character block panel assemblies. Addition of adjacent or stacked assemblies often proved difficult with respect to maintaining proper spacing between LED character block panel assemblies, wherein the distance from LED character blocks provided between LED character blocks in each individual LED character block panel assembly was not consistent when comparing LED character block to LED character block spacing of LED character blocks from one LED character block panel to other adjacent or stacked LED character block panel assemblies.
Clearly what is needed is a sectional sign display system which incorporates manageability with respect to installing component size, component symmetry and spacing, modularity and closely aligned LED character block components, which combines with quick and ready accessibility to the layered or other component members for the purpose of quick changeout or other maintenance such as is offered by the present invention, as now described.